The overall objective of this research program is the quantitative study of the EEG and related bioelectric potentials in man, by means of computer techniques, in the normal state and diseased states of the brain, with a view towards further understanding of normal brain mechanisms and of the departures from the latter that occur in diseased states. Within this overall objectives, it is proposed in the next year to resume the study of several aspects of visual-oculomotor integration that have emerged from previous work under this project. Particular emphasis will be given to the study of EEG potentials time-locked to quick or saccadic eye movements, under a number of different experimental conditions, emphasis being paid to the topography of the related EEG potentials on the scalp. Work will continue on the development of computer programs oriented towards automatic on-line monitoring of the clinical EEG. Testing of programs so developed will be carried out utilizing existing clinical EEG ink recordings, reconverted to electrial form by means of a recently updated multi-channel optical scanner. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Barlow, J.S. and Dubinsky, J. Some computer approaches to continuous automatic clinical EEG monitoring. In: Quantitative Analytic Studies in Epilepsy (P. Kellaway, ed.), Raven Press, 1976, 309-327. Frost, J.D., Jr., and Barlow, J.S. (co-eds.) Graphic and Magnetic-Tape Recording of Bioelectrical Phenomena. HANDBOOK OF ELECTROENCEPHALOGRAPHY AND CLINICAL NEUROPHYSIOLOGY (A. Remond, ed.-in-chief), Vol. 3B, Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1976, 64 p.